ARK-Over: Poetry Evolved
by HyperGamer25101
Summary: A poetic-form story involving characters awakening on the Ark Island. Derek the only human is one of the later next, only to find hostilities. At least creatures are nicer on Scorched Earth, and that he'll become a Dragon.
1. Page 1 - Quatrain

**Page 1 - Quatrain**

Awakening on a Beach  
Diamond in my Wrist  
This is not a Dream  
Such rumors Exists

I know my Drives read,  
Gotta gather and craft  
A shed to block heat blast  
I won't let my blood sweat

If only it were a Breeze  
Critters in and out of the Seas  
A losing fight I will avoid  
Unless I have a stronger toy

Of course, the thieving beings,  
Yet I remake, refusing to desist  
I reinforced against breaching  
I plan to prevent risks

I'll use the loinsheets as Bed  
Die of my Safety Recasted  
Lucky to avoid a Clash  
So I won't have to Bled.

Desperate for the Trees  
I ignore the native pleas  
Desperate to make Toys  
Hide and Sneak deployed

Unexpected on the Beach  
Barrier preventing my Drift  
They're smart and speedy,  
But cunnings my gift

Winged unicorn is their lead  
They started a verbal harass  
Truth is what they're grabbing  
Yet I repeat until it is read

Plan C is then Refereed  
She casts a Time Freeze  
"All wasted Time avoided  
I will find your honest soils!"


	2. Page 2 - Haiku

**Page 2 - Haiku**

Awakened Later  
In a shed built by Apple Mares  
And I'm all tied up

Surrounded by Mares  
Who each started Quizzing me  
This is Inquiry

Sun Mare would free me  
If I prove I'm trustworthy  
by passing their quiz.

Yet always be doomed  
Even with their truthful spell  
My answers will repeat.

Day one, distrusted  
Day five, yet still distrusted  
Day fifteen, my vows livids them.

Here comes the mind spell  
My memories still the same  
Sooner, hope will come.

I was soon tested,  
My Brawns and Reflexes dull  
Only my Brain's strong

I show those natives  
That I can determine  
Regardless my fails

Purple Unicorn  
Scanning for something wrong  
Fragile Bones

Then saw Nightmares  
Being treated like a Trash  
About to be killed

But wait, what is this?  
Blue Alicorn to the aid  
Dispelling all Hell

Then comes people  
The same being other reindeer  
With me the Red nose.

Ranted and Ranted  
Before launching a death blow  
But that didn't came

A purple dragon  
Swooping down to the Rescue  
Burning hostiles

Then transforming me,  
Leaving behind Human Soul  
to breathe fire

Ponies get lashing  
For mistreatment and Scorning  
I side with the scales

But it's time to go  
To leave the hostile island  
For the Scorched Earth


	3. Page 3 - Naani

**Page 3: Naani**

Scorched Earth  
Now owned by Creatures  
Going to remove my poorty  
Looks like my new Detour

The Dragons  
Very Strong and Scaly  
They Fly, Fight, and Breathe Fire  
Or any other Elements

Spike  
Once Dragon of Ponyville  
Sent away by a Neighing Bill  
Now Spyro's new Student

Spyro the Dragon  
Very Famed and Purple  
Champion of Warfang  
Slayer of Vile Malefor

Though he did  
told them my true race, human  
but I wanna put my past behind.  
Least they're nicer.

Changelings  
Once evil, cunning like me.  
Reformed and led by Thorax  
Sharing what I use

Hippos and Seas,  
Of Aris and Seaquestria  
Led by Queen Skystar  
To avenge her mom Novo.

Griffons  
Grumpy, Rude, Feathered  
Some aren't so Grumpy much  
One being Gray Happy Gabby

Yaks  
Big, Heavy, Strong, Being all Yak  
Always speaking in third person  
Punches and Kicks packing more packs

I see other Ponies  
In dark lunar armor  
Who guards the Moon Princesss  
One who cured my dreams.

Ones I met  
I managed to get acquainted  
Plus the young six  
Who keeps dragon me along

After passing days  
My training begins  
To fight like a tough dragon  
To no longer need to craft


	4. Page 4 - Acrostic

**Page 4 - Acrostic**

**You must defeat my Dragon Punch to Stand a Chance!**

**Y**oung when I learned  
**O**lder where I'm revamped  
**U**nder tutored as of now by Mistress Cynder

**M**ugged not any more by the Ponies  
**U**ltimately defeated by my proper training  
**S**hocked by my newfound Dark Dragon Powers  
**T**aught by the once evil Dark Dragon Cynder

**D**amsel in Distress they thought I was  
**E**ven the Mane Six came after me, (Out of Grudges actually)  
**F**lamed and Burned as part of a Payback  
**E**verycreature also agrees that  
**A**ll those that treats someone like trash  
**T**hese Solarians will get what's coming to them

**M**aster of the Sun decided to Declare war  
"**Y**our life will end at all costs!"

**D**ragons, Changelings, and all Creatures  
**R**eadying their Tools and Skills of Destruction  
**A**llied Ponies under Luna's command are ready  
**G**uns raised to shoot down the Invasion  
**O**ver the seas and oceans their Warships Fly  
**N**imble they attack from the Back Doors

**P**lasma Bombs and Magic Missiles flies.  
**U**nited to defend Scorched Earth as their Home  
**N**emesis of the Sun, Enraged to kill Non-Followers  
**C**ynder and Spyro teamed up and Defeated Celestia  
**H**eroes of mine are the Dragons now.

**T**ons of Solar Remnants fled back to the Island  
**O**nly the Mane Six's excluded, plus Sunset and Starlight

**S**pells that Cursed Broken, yet Distrusting me still.  
**T**heir thoughts filled with getting Revenge.  
**A**t least the Ancestors once Influenced were Nicer  
**N**ew Leader of the Solar Equestrians, is of course Twilight  
**D**ark Schemes soon to come from new Overqueen Twilight

**A**fter all this, Twilight and friends still hold a Grudge.

**C**an there be a way to  
**H**alt their grudging hostilities?  
**A**ll I want is their Positives  
**N**ot being hated for my Disabilities  
**C**utie Mark Crusaders are at least nicer  
**E**lected to join the Scorched Earth side.  
"We will shed our Pony form to join your Side**!**"


	5. Page 5 - Ghazal

**Page 5 - Ghazal**

5-1 - Exploration (Derek's POV)

Many passing months and years, now living as a Green Dragon  
No longer a fragile weak human, but a new Strong Dragon

I flap my wings, breezing through like a Speedy Falcon  
"The conquest is far from over." So says Spyro, Overking of Dragons

The task to explore begins, to find islands under foggy Masks  
My stamina has grown amazing, now I'm a grown adult Dragon.

Two hours of Searching overseas and I found one big grassy continent,  
Titanium Walls surrounds it, average height of an Ancient Dragon.

My chance of giving greetings Denied, they started shooting lasers!  
I return to tell Spyro and Cynder, Overking and Queen of Dragons.

5-2 - We are the Safest (?'s POV)

The Dragon Approaches our Walls that provides Safety.  
As long it stays away from here, _we are the Safest._

We treat this Continent as a sacred place of utopia.  
As long we're inside the Titan Walls, _we are the Safest._

We have the gifts. Better Food, Fresh Water, Clean Air.  
With those ingredients on our list, _we are the Safest._

Monsters and Non-Humans will steal something from Sacred Ground.  
If it weren't for those vermin outside creatures, _we are the Safest._

Soon we will rise up again, and clean this planet off sinners.  
Once we purify it and make it humans only, _we are the Safest._

5-3 - The True Common Nemesis (Spyro's POV)

A big continent, surrounded by Titanium Walls built by Humans,  
A common thing they call sacred, while the big thieves are them Humans,

We all know Equestrians were driven and forced away by them,  
Every Creature also wants to send their lesson missiles to the Humans.

Derek, once their kind, also shared our pain of loss of our home,  
The Red Nose will soon get revenge on the Snobbish Elitists that are Humans.

Soon they will Vomit for the Weakness and Exposures they all Carry,  
Thanks to our little friend, who was once but now banished by the Humans.

We have Dragons, Changelings, Griffons, Hippogriffs, Seaponies, Lunarians,  
Yaks, and other Reformed. It is time to end the Greediness of the Humans.


	6. Page 6 - Etheree

**Page 6 **\- **Etheree**

Tanks,  
Warships,  
Sea Cruisers,  
The Greedy Men,  
Going to Invade,  
Because of their Promise,  
To eradicate sinners,  
That means us every creatures  
They are blinded by the Religion  
Revived by one evil human general

Realizing they have tools too powerful  
We must convince all the Equestrians  
To team up against one true foe  
I kept all my friends rallied  
To never forfeit all  
Yet these Equestrians  
Will not listen  
Barrier up.  
What to  
Do?

Now  
We turn  
Our sights to  
Do our Battle  
Against the Hordish  
Greedy Humanity  
My Confidence grows though  
Creatures friendship overpowers  
Greedy War Weapons could not even  
Defeat the mighty power of the Dragons

Just when we are close to our Skirmish  
Here comes the Equestrian Champions  
But Twilight decides to teleport  
Us away from the Battle  
Telling us to never  
Interfere again  
Yet we're going  
To persist  
and keep  
up.

Fifth  
Approach  
And Twilight  
Sparkle Enraged  
Decides to commence  
Genocide on all us  
Creatures of the Scorched Earth  
I guess that means she is the biggest  
Extremist against all non-Ponies  
It's time to agree with Mentor Cynder

Twilight underestimated one thing  
We have Lunar Ponies on our side  
We're trying to defend our home  
Yet too bigoted to listen  
I now see her Unworthy  
as Princess of Friendship  
I will dethrone her  
and expose her  
for all wicks  
she has  
made


	7. Page 7 - Tanka

**Page 7 - Tanka**

So-Called Friendship Princess  
Now a Tyrant of Midnight  
On a Wicked Quest  
To kill all that isn't Ponies  
Whether its cute or creepy

Becoming the one thing  
She wants thwarted and redeemed  
My very choice sings  
She isn't worth redemption  
Not anymore in Scorched visions

Cynder is first right.  
Thus She and General of Men,  
Will know what happens  
When I expose with Photo,  
of terrible things it did.

We march our Talons  
To conquer the Ark Island  
Next, Rallying up  
The Ark Island Dinosaurs  
And the Rebelling Ponies

Taking back what  
Greedy Men righteously stole  
To show the Princess  
We too want to fight Greedlers  
To restore creatures' lost homes

Yet not that Easy  
Thus Princess of the White Moon  
From the Equestria  
Now the New Lunar Republic  
Lead by whom will surpass Sun

Though we claim victory.  
Who sent me to the Islands?  
Went from my Bedtime  
To being kidnapped by Thugs  
Banished to the Solitude Zone.

The Future will come.  
I shall prepare my next Path.  
I will soon succeed.  
When King and Queen retires at  
their Ancient Growing Ages.


End file.
